You Got It Bad
by Claire Farron
Summary: When Lightning realizes she has feelings for Fang its too late. *SLIGHT SPOILERS FROM THE END OF THE GAME YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!* Fang/Lightning, SOLO LIGHTNING!


She turned over in bed it had been months since Cocoon had been saved and they were all freed from their crystal stasis but something was missing something she couldn't put her finger on, sighing softly she sat up and looked out at the dark sky. Lightning Farron had gained her position in power back in a matter of weeks because she was just that had working but it didn't make her happy of course what did make her happy these days? She had saved the world and yet she felt like there was no reason to stay in because of the curious stare she received known to have been a former l'Cie.

She rested her hand on the window and looked at the wind rushing past them slowly it was strange not seeing the city lights bright and shining into her bedroom at this time of night; since the fal'cie had been eradicated there was no way they could have everything they once had, they had to live off the land known as Gran Pulse and it tugged at her heart strings every time she went down there to get food or whatever peeked her interests.

That's it, she gasped and stepped back falling back into a sitting position on the bed a rare surprised expression plastered on her soft features, Fang and Vanille weren't here from the moment she met them she knew something was different about them and when she found out that they had been around over five centuries ago and that Fang was ragnarock not Vanille it all made sense though she never spoke of it she knew that when Cocoon had bee saved it meant the loss of two dear friends. She had made the mistake of caring and it cost her a huge chunk of her heart Vanille was always like a younger sister to her yes she was quite annoying but she was cute and sweet.

Fang oh Fang that woman got on Lightning's last nerve to the point of constantly wanting to kick the shit out of her, but that one night changed everything the night they kissed and Lightning had realized she too was human and felt human emotions towards this woman, it made his fist clench as she thought back on that night.

_6 Months Ago:_

_She walked through Gran Pulse her eyes scanning every nook and every cave as far off as she could see searching for any kind of danger that might comprise the safety of her friends, of course she would never admit that what she was doing right now was protecting them and it made her want to smack herself and think of her focus but deep down she couldn't. _

_Her eyes met Fang's and for a brief moment emotion flashed through them when she smirked at her. "You know Lightning you better get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and we don't need a tired leader on our hands." She joked only making the other woman send a glare in her direction. Fang had always known how to catch Lightning off guard and it always pissed the strawberry blond over the edge. "I'm not tired besides someone needs to watch out for the rest of you." She spoke softly and stood up resting a hand on her hip as he walked off leaving Fang to merely chuckle to herself._

_Damn that woman for always doing this to me. She thought as she stopped by a hot spring a good ways away from camp, she rested her hand on her fast beating heart closing her eyes a nice hot soak would do her some good she had forgotten the last time she had been able to take a bath and that was just nasty because when she was in Bodhum she took two showers a day because being a soldier and in an outfit like this even the smallest of jobs made her feel gross and grimy. _

_After laying her outer clothes on a rock she unclasped her bra and gasped when the cool night air brushed across her skin giving her goosebumps and instantly calling attention to her delicate breasts. She covered them with her arm and stepped out of her underwear laying them all neatly on the same rock with her other clothes, she stayed alert though just in case she needed to get out and pull her weapon which she kept close to the water's edge. _

_Stepping into the water she sighed contently as he slid down and leaned against a rock maybe having to get clean like this wasn't such a bad idea it was more relaxing than a shower of course there was the privacy problems anyone could just waltz in on the bather it made a light blush creep up on her pale cheeks as Fang's image shot through her mind. _

_Her body was tingling again with an urge she just couldn't deny she closed his eyes and leaned her head back as her hands massaged her breasts flicking her thumbs over her nipples a soft breath escaping her lightly parted lips; she could feel her lower body tingle with delight as he slipped one of her hands lower and gasped as he rubbed over the sensitive nub that caused her hips to jolt in pleasure. _

_Fang crossed her arms over chest as he walked through the forest searching for Lightning, "I swear she just disappears into thin air sometimes and just reappears when she feels like it." She grumbled out and stopped in her footsteps when she came to the hot spring and saw Lightning in the water legs spread teeth clenched as her hand was moving quickly on the most intimate parts of her body while her other hand was massaging and toying with her breast. Well that really didn't surprise Fang because everyone had urges even the feared emotionless Lightning, but when her name fell smoothly from the strawberry blond's lips she felt the entire world freeze and the only thing she could see was Lightning thinking about her just before she had her orgasm. _

_Lightning's back arched as a choked moan left her lips when she came explosively her entire body shuddering from the feeling that went through her and that's when she felt a presence standing up quickly she covered herself and turned around gasping when she saw Fang sitting on a rock legs crossed grinning at her. 'Shit' she thought as she tried to keep her blush under control she stepped out of the water and use a part of her cape to dry her body off glaring when she felt Fang's still on her. "Do you mind?!" She hissed and pulled her bra back on clipping it in place, of course she wasn't expecting when Fang jumped down and backed her against the wall their faces were only a mere few inches apart. "I had no idea you thought about me in such ways Lightning." She spoke in a cocky tone and chuckled when the shorter woman blushed and looked away. _

_Still partially naked under Fang it was nice to not have the cold breeze constantly brushed up against her body like she needed any help with that, thankfully she at least had her bra on but was still bare down south. "I-Its not like that Fang.." She spoke trying to sound as emotionless as possible of course it didn't work right now Fang's eyes were boring into hers and they could see directly into her soul. "Don't tell me its not Lightning Farron I saw you and I saw how passionate you got every time you uttered my name you would arch up as if it was me doing that to you." She breathed out the last words into Lightning's ear making her shiver and her mouth fall open in slight pleasure. "I just needed to get rid of some stress that's all...you know stress can result from pent up sexual desire.." She mumbled and let her eyes roll down Fang's body gasping when the Pulsian woman pressed up against her thankfully the rock was smooth or Lightning's back would be sore for days._

_"Don't try to rationalize this Farron." She spoke again catching Lightning off guard when their lips connected, no Lightning couldn't deny that she was attracted to Fang because in that moment her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest and there were thousands of butterflies flying around like crazy in her stomach. Her arms found their way around Fang's neck as they deepened the kiss and when Fang's hands started caressing her body she arched into every touch choosing to not sound her pleasure because well this wasn't right Light wasn't supposed to fee like for anyone espically another woman when she didn't know what was going to happen with herself or if Fang felt the same way she did. _

_The kiss felt like its what she had been missing her entire life deep down she wanted someone to come home to at night and ask her how her day was even though Serah did that it wasn't the same as having a lover do it be that a woman that she wanted more than anything in the world right now, she closed her eyes and sighed against Fang's letting out a soft sound of disappointment when she pulled away and let their eyes scan each others once again for any kind of emotion anything that might tell Lightning she felt the same way. _

Of course Lightning was never able to tell Fang how she really felt because the next day it all went to hell and they were saved from their crystal stasis yet Fang and Vanille were not with them anymore Lightning sat up in bed again and let out a shaky breath of air as she tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. It wasn't like a solider to let their emotion get the best of them but it was getting to hard to bare these days; Snow and Serah were married for two months now and Serah came over every day to check on Lightning though she spent most of her time at work not wanting to return home to an empty house.

The sun slowly crept up and she hadn't gone back to sleep that night but her alarm went off anyway because she needed to know that this was real and that Fang wasn't going to be there waiting with the rest of the group, after taking a quick shower she got dressed into her uniform and frowned when she heard a knock on the door slowly walking over hoping and praying that it was Fang but her face fell when it was just Serah checking up on her again before she went to work. "Sis hi!" She said cheerfully and Lightning couldn't help but smile at her because none of this was her fault and she didn't deserve to be treated like it was. "I was wondering what you are doing today because the gang and myself are going out later and we wondered if you wanted to join?" The word _gang_ made Lightning sigh and shake her head because they all weren't there and it didn't seem right. "No thanks Serah I plan on logging a few more hours at work tonight so you guys go ahead without me." She spoke as he walked past Serah and headed down the hall way.

"Claire! You can't do this again you have been avoiding all of us and when we are with you just act like it doesn't matter this isn't what they would want you to do!" Serah said her words firmly and stood her ground when Lightning stopped in her footsteps at her first name being spoken. "And I suppose eternal crystal stasis is what they would want..." She smirked and continued to walk her thoughts drifting to Fang once again as she stepped outside and squinted when the sun seemed to scold her eyes. "I will never get to tell you will I?" She spoke softly and headed for the building to pick up her daily assignments.


End file.
